


We Don't Have Families

by angelkilt



Category: Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Death, Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkilt/pseuds/angelkilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from Tumblr.</p><p>Unexpected guests attend Phil Coulson's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have Families

It wasn’t raining, but the sky was grey. It reflected the mood of the bleak masses trudging across the violently green grass. Men and women dressed in nearly identical black suits and dresses silently formed around the grave. There was no weeping widow or hysterical mother, though there was a grieving cellist with a pale face continuously dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

There were a few famous faces at the front of the crowd, mourning the loss of their friend. A billionaire held his crying redheaded partner as an old soldier placed a deck of signed cards onto the casket. A couple of assassins huddled close together communicating with pointed looks and quiet sighs. Behind them a scientist with sad eyes shifted from foot to foot feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

The Avengers mourned the loss of their teammate and friend completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching their every move.

Jay sized up the team that had prevented the Class A alien invasion in silence. He was aware that the government had done a fairly decent job convincing the public that the fiasco over New York and had been an out of control military training exercise. The higher ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had MIB level security clearance but Jay was willing to bet that the Avengers did not. They had appointments with the flashy-thing in his pocket.

At least, that’s what Jay assumed was going on. Kay hadn’t exactly briefed him before dragging him to the funeral. The old man was grimmer than usual, which was really saying something. The permanent frown seemed deeper, accenting the dark circles under his eyes. Kay hadn’t said more than a few sentences the entire trip and his death glare had convinced Jay to keep his questions to himself for the moment.

It wasn’t until the mourners started leaving that Jay decided to break the silence. “Should we tail them?” Kay ignored him, eyes focused on the grave. Jay stayed silent as the graveyard slowly emptied, the Avengers departed as well, forcing Jay to rethink the situation.

“A friend of yours?”

“No.” Kay’s voice sounded hoarse and mildly painful. “We don’t exist. We don’t have friends or families.” The old man paused for a moment, hesitating. “His mother’s name was Peggy.” Kay sighed turning towards his young partner. Years of suppressing any and all emotion kept the old man’s poker face firmly intact but Jay had plenty of practice in seeing through it.

“Peggy’s a nice name.”

The two left then, with a mutual understanding that the funeral would not be mentioned again.


End file.
